


BookStore Love

by BubblyShip



Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creepy Jack, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Imagination, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Undertones, Stalking, but unlikely, creepypasta x undertale, hinted masterbation, ignorant sans, jack talks to sans in his mind, might be continued, unwanted sexualization, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Eyeless Jack never had good luck. From a terrible past, to a terrible present, he's always struggled with getting a reason. A reason to smile, to continue, other than the basic premise of survival. His days were dull, boring, and ever so repetitive he found himself bored.Until, one day, he found something.Or someone, per say, to live for.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Eyeless Jack/Sans (Undertale)
Series: CreepyPasta x Undertale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649944
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	BookStore Love

Oh, hello there.

A shuffle of clothes, fluttering in the drafty air, catching the hum of light cascading in through a window. They moved, uncontained as the person wearing them continued forward.

Who are you?

Grey, pale hands dragged across the books. The medical section, to be precise. They had long since paused.

Based on the clothes, lazy. They weren't tamed by any iron, wrinkled beyond belief. Messy. Jack liked messy. His hoodie was large and saggy, clinging to the bones as the monster moved forward. Concealing him and his secrets. He didn't like to be seen. Yet the zipper remained open. He liked a little attention. Alright, Jack could bite.

Empty voids where eyes once lay followed the body. Fingers, dainty, dragged across the science fiction section. Science fiction? He didn't look to be interested in those stories. Yet he stopped at a certain last name, tapping the books as he browsed the titles. He wasn't trying something new, he was looking for a certain name. Maybe a favorite author.

Oh, you were small. Precious. Like a huggable teddy bear. You tried to hide that, you really did, skeleton boy. With your clothes that were a few sizes too big, and with thick slippers, you tried to appear differently. Like a grown man, sloppy, and sure, what may be a part of your personality, but you were trying to suppress the other part.

So tiny, so... vulnerable. At first. There was something about him, like a dark and broadening storm, that drew Jack to him.

And, so, they met.

"Oh, sorry," His voice, deep and slow. Steady. He drew his fingers back, like the book was hot to the touch, and finally did turn to gaze upon Jack the first time.

His eye sockets, large and round, stared at Jack. Apologetic.

"Did'ya want this one?" He asked.

"I was just looking," Jack said, finding himself suddenly nervous. God, what was happening to him? He's never been so... emotional before.

"Well, if you're looking at this one, it's good." He tapped a cover he had glanced over previously. "It's about a spaceship that deals with a sudden fluctuation in time and ends up in the past, and it's a cool read."

Jack liked the way you talked. You were so captured by your book, loving to share one interest with another person that your teeth drew into a smile. Adorable. But you drew back, sealing yourself behind your wall again. What would it take for Jack to get your walls open? To see the you, the full you, that you hid so closely to your chest?

"You think so?" Jack asked, grabbing the book.

"Yeah," Sans said, "And... um, do you see any Betheny books up there?"

Betheny. Not a famous science fiction writer. You knew your stuff, didn't you?

"Um, there's a few up here," Jack said, gesturing to a shelf above his height. "'The Abysmal, Time and Space, Trevor and the-'"

"Travor and the Spaceship!" He snapped his fingers, quickly gathering attention from the other male. "That's the one I was looking for. It's her newest release. Can you... um..." Sans gestured to the height of the shelf. "I'm kinda... lacking."

You're sensitive about your height. You didn't see the true beauty of yourself, did you? Jack didn't want to admit it, but he could see it now. The two of the, curled on a sofa by a soft, blazing fire, with the newest release of Betheny in their hands. You'd be on his lap, of course, skull dipped between his shoulder as you two would enjoy the pleasant night.

"Thanks."

And that was it. The skeleton trailed away after he obtained his wanted item, and disappeared into the next aisle after a quick thanks and smile. Despite that, Jack clung to that smile. The way his cheekbones curved slightly, but not harshly, and that pleasant gleam in the eyesockets had his heart running up the wall.

Was... Was that it?

Surely not. You two had a connection, after all. How could you make someone so empty feel this way so effortlessly. You had yet to reveal your name, and Jack already wanted to feel you, hear you, see you. He couldn't get the tapping of pink slippers against wood out of his head, nor could he forget the way sunlight crept across bones. This could not be your only encounter.

Ever so gently, he trailed, slowly. Hood up, alert, to try and follow you. A name. That's all he'd need, right? Just one name. A name of you, from you. He couldn't deny the beating of his heart, but it's be quenched when he got a name. A word to put to that face. Something to think about, late at night, a name to mutter under his breath during his late night activities. Those had long since dried out, but now, the fantasies were sparking more than ever. He never had these types of ideas before, but now they were a train wreck. He wanted a name. He _needed_ a name.

That's why he followed the skeleton to the register, the suggested book in his hands. Jack never was one to read science fiction, but for you, he would. He'd read it again and again, and would sniff the pages, hoping, dreaming it'd remind him of you. This was the first time he felt real, refreshed, in so long. He clung to that. He clung to you.

"Do you have a library card?" The woman, a squirrel monster, asked from behind the counter. 

"I don't have it on me, but I know the number," He said, uncertain. "Would that work?"

"Sure. Number?"

The numbers, frankly, were unimportant, but Jack still listened to each and every number he ranted off. It was the voice. The way it was silky and smooth, like a cup of rich hot chocolate. Would that be the right comparison for that? Jack didn't know, it's been so long, but hot chocolate was once his favorite.

"And your name?"

"Uh... full one?"

"Yes, the one that's on your card."

"Comic Sans Font."

Comic Sans Font. His name was a font. Jack did know that monster names typically had themes, and his was font. The least popular font. That fit in well. The appearance never was typically appealing to others, but it was the important people who loved it. And Jack was that person. If he ever found himself writing on a computer again, he'd use comic sans. For you, Sans.

And now, he had a name.

~~~~~~

The book was fantastic. Of course you'd give the right suggestion.

Jack thought about this on his way home, and he thought about it a lot. What could possibly explain these feelings? He never felt so intense before, it was new and exciting. Exhilarating, even. Like the dam had been so firmly built around his heart with the curse opened, because of you. Clearly, it was something more intense than a normal crush. Of course it would be. Soulmates. That was the only obvious answer. You two were soulmates, Sans. What else could it be? This passion was true, so pure that only the universe created it.

Jack was in love with you. Madly in love with you. Sans, you were so important. A kick in his dusty gears, something to give him a motivation outside of pure survival. Sans, you sweet, sweet man. You were meant for him, and Jack was meant for you. Jack could already tell. You guys would be perfect together. And now he had a name. Your full name.

He read the book four times over before he finally decided to search online. His fingers, sharp, danced across the keyboard. Comic Sans Font. There had to be something about him.

It was empty. Nothing. No accounts, no facebook, nada. Sans, you were so perfect. Jack kept himself out of the internet too. It was something he never was very fond of, people knowing thing about him. And Sans, you were just like him. The search result was empty.

No. It couldn't be only this. Jack wanted more. More of you. He wanted you to be here, with him. You'd curl onto his lap, and give him that smile you had earlier that day.

"You're thinking about me." Oh lord, that voice. Your voice. Jack could hear it in his head. You'd be on his lap, Jack liked the idea of that very much, and you'd trail a finger against his lips.

"I am," Jack admitted to the thought of you, Sans.

"You know this is going to be a problem." You tapped the underside of his chin. "It's already one."

"I know."

Yet he couldn't stop the fantasies, Sans. He wanted you, more of you. Sans, you didn't realize the hold you had on him. But where were you? Jack needed to find you. And he couldn't if you were so well hidden.

Okay, fine, not a full name then. If Sans wasn't online, giving a full name would be far too pinpointed. So, the next time, he just searched 'Sans monster'.

Ding.

Not Sans, his brother, apparently.

It was one post, but that's all Jack needed. Just one simple post. A photo, if he had to be precise. Party photo. His brother, judging by the caption, and at a party for reaching the surface. Sans is tagged, but the link only brought Jack to a meme page with barely any posts. A memester, then. Somehow, that only made him more adorable. Jack would have to get back onto reddit, though it wouldn't take too long. Would you like to make references to them? You might.

Clicking on your brothers account opened everything. He wore unusual battle armor. Papyrus. Your brother, Papyrus Font. He wanted to be seen, he really did. That's why his account was public, and each post was filled with as many tags as he could cram in. His life was made on full display. He wanted to feel popular. Each like and follower he clung to, making post after post of his daily life just for those views. Frankly, he was unspecial. Jack found his life so thoroughly boring he almost wanted to click away, but he stayed. For you, Sans.

You could be found in the background of the photos. You tried to duck out of frame in most of them. Shy. Sometimes Papyrus would force your participation, arm wrapped around your shoulders to drag you into frame. In these, your smile was awkward, not genuine. You didn't want to be in the spotlight, Sans. Not on your brothers photos.

Until, he found the beach picture.

There was a collection of monsters in it. But Papyrus, as usual, was centerstage of the photo. Next to him was Sans, with a wide smile, eye sockets closed and head tilted in a moment of pure laughter. A drink was held in his hand, straw turned towards his body. What caught his eye from the photo was the outfit. Sans was lacking a shirt, wearing a plain blue pair of swim trunks. The ribcage was in plain view, and so was the tip of his pelvis, sticking up out of the trunks.

"You need some help?" The voice within his mind asked, and Jack could almost feel Sans' hand trail down his chest.

"Yes," Jack mumbled, unbuckling his belt with hands he pretended were Sans'.

~~~~~~

Sans, Jack loved you. He did. But your brother might need some adjusting when you finally became his boyfriend. He'd set his accounts to private, and most importantly, he'd go through all of the pictures of your house and delete them for any stalker that tried to find you. Seriously, who would post a picture of your own house and include the town and street name?

It was easy to find the house. Jack wore his hood, phone in hand as he pretended to pass by several times in the same morning. The front windows lacked any curtains, and Jack knew the inner decoration was Papyrus' choice from his posts, and that only further cemented the idea he wanted to be watched. He loved attention. And Jack knew where your room was, Sans, because your room had a thick curtain to separate yourself from the world.

And there you were. In the living room, wearing your usual blue hoodie and basketball shorts. Beautiful. Jack tried not to stare. He really did. Especially when you left the shower. But he couldn't help it. His mind would race, creating images, fantasies. You'd open the door, beckon your soulmate inside, then you'd slide to your knees and place your hands on his belt. "I've been waiting for you," You'd whisper. Sans, you did all sorts of things to Jack in his thoughts.

Jack learned a lot about you. Not just from Papyrus' posts, but from your daily life. Ketchup was your favorite snack. You liked eating plain ketchup. Unusual, but a cute quirk. You and Papyrus had about the same friend group, and it seemed Papyrus was the one who forced you to go out more. They always came over, early in the morning. Undyne and Alphys, a fish and lizard lesbian duo who always came over. Alphys was more close to Sans, and Papyrus was more close to Undyne, so overall there was a good balance. Sometimes they were joined by a little human child, other times they had a goat lady with them. But, without delay, they showed up to your house like clockwork. Papyrus was constantly seeking socialization.

Oh, Sans, you did want to fit in somewhere. You didn't belong with the lavish, social life Papyrus constantly pushed onto you. You really didn't. You didn't hate the company, but you clearly didn't like the constant appearance of people. Sometimes, you'd ask Papyrus just to hang out that day, just the two of you. But Papyrus never got the message.

After they left, you'd never fail to go to a bar, just downtown. Grillby's. You were a regular. Jack would sit in a far corner, order something light, then watch you. Sans the regular. You had a group of friends there, dog monsters, that you played poker with. They were terrible. Yet you'd smile and pity them, throw a few games to let them have a fake chance of victory. You were good, too good for them.

That's the thing about you, Sans. You were too good for these people. You tried and tried to be civil about everything, you didn't want the attention drama brought you, but it was clearly too much. You kept your mouth shut about your troubles, and worries, and it became too much. The smile you had was dead weight, not real and genuine. Of course you'd need saving from your life, that's why the universe brought you and Jack together, Sans. Soulmates had to save one another.

Jack bagged his leftovers, well, his entire meal. His diet consisted of things other than normal human or monster food, so he would save this. For what, he didn't know. But he paid for it to look natural, so he didn't want to just throw it away.

"Want to come home with us and continue the game?" Doggo asked, tail wagging.

Sans shook his head. "Uh... no, sorry bud, I'm taking the train home tonight."

The train? Sans, you never took the train. You hated them. Not an intense hatred for trains, but you didn't enjoy riding them. Cars were more your style. So why would you take the train home all of the sudden? It didn't matter much, Jack would just follow you, but the sudden shift of behavior had him perking up.

"Oh, okay! The offer is always open!"

The dogs always tried to bring you out more, make you one of their pack, but you didn't belong. You were too intellectual for them, and while it may be a harsh thing to say, it was true. Sans, you needed to be more challenged, engaged. These dogs, and certainly your brother, didn't give you the flair you wanted. Grillby was a fling, and Jack watched how quickly that relationship didn't matter, so you had no one to stand by your side in a romantic manner. Good thing, or he'd have to get rid of someone, but still.

Jack was waiting for the right time to make himself known the the skeleton. He would go up and simply say hi, but he found himself nervous at the mental suggestion, and would sink into his chair. He wanted to do this right, be memorable. He had to get Sans to stick to him like how he stuck to Sans. Have Sans think about him, day and night, just as he did Sans. And when Sans would retreat into his curtain covered bedroom, he wanted Jack's name to be uttered, not anyone else's.

Now he was thinking about that. About you, doing that. Sans, you'd look amazing. He wanted to watch that. Curse those curtains.

"I bet you can imagine what would happen," Sans mumbled in his head, the mental image standing behind Jack's booth, trailing his hands down his shoulders to his forearms. "I had a long day today, didn't I? I'd have to cool down somehow. Think about someone as I did." The fingers ducked under his shirt, running along his collarbone. His skull lightly pressed against Jacks cheek. "You thought about that as well. Touched yourself to that. You want to watch."

Jack didn't respond. Not here, not now. Not when you were only a few tables away, laughing with a soft, fake grin. You looked more tired today.

After he left, Jack counted ten seconds before he stood up to follow. He's had experience hunting down victims before.

But Sans, you weren't a victim. Not a victim of Jack's, anyway. There was something to you, your connection, that made your destinies closely bound. You would never be a victim, Jack never intended to hurt you. Why would he?

True to Sans' word, he went to the train station, The underground train, finding himself a nice little bench to sit on. His phone buzzed, but instead of opening it, he instead cast it to the side. That was also very new. He always answered his phone.

Something was wrong with you, Sans. You weren't very happy. Sure, you weren't always happy, but today just seemed to be an awful day for you. You acted funny when the two friends arrived earlier, giving them goodbyes that lasted too long, and the same to Papyrus. In fact, even the dinner seemed off. You ordered more than usual, Sans. What were you planning?

You sat, pulling out a pen and paper from your pocket. Wrinkled paper. It's been in there since that morning. This was planned. You were a planner, naturally you'd like to plan something ahead of time, but that's what worried Jack.

He crept behind the bench, walking loudly, as to not startle Sans. He passed, keeping his eyes on the paper as he tried to read what Sans was writing. It was a note. An apology letter? He caught a few certain words. It sure did sound like one.

You were crying. That's what Jack noticed about you when he looked back. Tears, unrestrained, seeped down from your sockets freely. You weren't happy with your life, you always felt too pressured and unsupported. With a brother who didn't properly express his care for the only family he had, friends who were too busy having parties to noticed, and a lack of a real and genuine relationship, it was unbearable to you. Sans, you reached your breaking point. You wanted an end.

When the train lights flashed in the tunnel, Sans stood. He slipped off his casual blue hoodie, setting it down onto the bench with the note. His suicide note.

"Bye, Paps," He muttered under his breath, looking over at the train with a tear stained face.

"Wait!"

Sans tilted his feet forward, taking a step to fall in front of the moving train. It roared, loudly, as he fell towards the tracks.

Jack was fast. His arm shot out, grasping Sans' wrist as he fell forward, pulling him back out of harms way. His feet twisted, and Jack twisted his own hand, causing for them to end up facing one another, with Sans' body pressed against Jack's chest, staring into one another's eyes as the train roared past. 

~~~~~~

Sans sat, curled on the bench. His knees were tucked under his skull, and he held them closely, never wanting to let go. It looked like, at a gust of wind, he would be knocked over and would drift away into the dark night. Jack set down the bag next to him, glancing shyly at him.

"I got you some food, good stuff," He said, opening the white plastic bag. "Uh... at least, good snacks. I'm not sure what you like."

A lie. He knew a lot of the food choices Sans ordered. He liked unhealthy things. He knew what you liked, Sans. And he wanted to give them to you. Make you happy. Give you the life you deserved. Sans, you deserved so much more than you gave yourself credit for.

"I..." Sans uncurled his knees, staring at the ground with dejected eye lights. "I almost... I..." He covered his mouth with a hand. "Oh Toby Fox..."

"You wrote a note, I uh... I saw earlier," Jack mumbled, gesturing to the note. "Was this planned?"

"Just... it's gotten... so tiring," Sans muttered, wiping away a few tears. "Everyday is the same bullshit, over and over again, and I just... decided I want an end to that. I woke up this morning and figured it was time to go. And uh... I... I was so _scared..._ "

Oh, Sans, you truly were something. You didn't want to die, you really didn't. You just were desperate at this point. You wanted hope, you needed it, and when things got tough, you tried to give up. It was a good thing Jack pulled you back, Sans, or else you would have made a mistake.

"I was scared because you weren't there yet." The voice inside of his head mumbled, the false Sans leaning forward to run a finger down his chest.

No, they weren't there yet. Stop thinking about that, about how Sans looks so desperate, how he could curl right onto Jacks lap and -

"Thank you," Sans said, glancing over at him. "That... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, and I shouldn't unload onto you, some random guy who just saved my life. Thanks again, seriously. I... wasn't in the right mind all day. I think I just had a bad start, then just... went downhill."

Yeah, Jack saw. You had a terrible morning. Oh, Sans. You poor thing. He wanted to reach out, grab your cheekbone, tell you things were going to be okay. Because you deserved okay, better than okay. You weren't happy, but you didn't know how to change it, so you tried to control the one thing you had a say on. Your own life.

"It's no problem, I can be here for you," Jack said, "Think of it as repayment."

"Repayment?" Sans asked. He squinted his eye sockets at him, then the memory flashed across his face. "Your the guy from the library, right? You - Oh man, you recognized me and saved my life." Sans ran his hands over his face. "This is so awkward."

"I-I didn't mean to make it awkward!" Jack stuttered, "I am so sorry if -"

"No, no, stop it!" Sans lightly hit his shoulder. "Don't apologize for crap, I'm the one who just tried to off myself. I still should be thanking you, and I am, so... yeah, thanks. A lot. Seriously."

"It's no problem. I'm asking you of this, please, don't do that again." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I know how hard things can get, but don't try to... you know, do that."

"I won't, I swear." Sans lightly shook his head.

Jack nodded lightly. Sans was going to be the death of him. He was.

And Jack didn't care.

"Here, have something to eat," Jack said, "Food always makes me feel better." Organs, yes, but still. Eating helped. "And I want to be here for you. I'm Jack, if you'd like to get to know one another."

"Oh." The skeleton glanced over. "I'm Sans."

They sat in silence for a moment. Jack let his mind wonder. "You saved me," The imagination would mutter, leaning forward as he slowly stripped off his blue hoodie. "Let me repay you."

He kept wanting to rush this, but he couldn't. He wanted Sans, he wanted all of him. There was no rushing to bonding. Take it slow.

"This has to be the worst way to meet someone new," Sans grumbled, tilting his skull back. "Sure, we met before, but this is kinda our official meeting. Why couldn't we have talked more in the library instead of you seeing me like this."

That would have been a better outcome. Jack wished it did turn out like that. Then he could have spent more time with you, Sans, instead of following you around. Maybe, now instead of being at a train station with the threat of a failed suicide hanging in the air, they could have been in Jack's room. Sitting together, snuggling up as the T.V roared on. Or they could be behind Sans' closed curtains, with the skeletons legs wrapped around Jack's bare waist as he made love to him. But even sitting next to him was nice.

"It's okay, I really don't mind," Jack said, "I was meaning to try and find you again anyway. The book was a good suggestion."

"Honestly, I sometimes think books are the only things keeping me going at times," Sans said, "Not to be a downer, lord knows there's a skele-ton of them on earth, but when your family always - what am I saying to you, nevermind."

"No, no, it's okay!" Jack said.

"It's not, I'd rather just not talk about it," Sans said, "Tried the suicide thing, found out it was a bust, guess it's now time to go home and continue until I fall down or dust."

"I can't blame you," Jack said, "I can't. I'm in that same boat. I don't have many friends, and each day has been getting duller than the last. Honestly, meeting you has been the best thing that's happened to me since... forever. And I mean it, Sans."

Sans sniffed lightly. Train lights decorated his face in a collage of yellow and blue, mixing in harmony with his ivory white bones.

"That's honestly the nicest thing anyone has said to me in awhile," Sans said, "And you're a nice guy as well."

"Let me drive you home, I'll get us a taxi," Jack said, "Then maybe we can exchange phone numbers, as friends. I'm not sure if I'm being too forward, uh, but - it'd be nice to... you know -"

"Yeah, it's fine, I can give you my number," Sans said, reaching for his pockets. After a moment of searching, he groaned loudly. "And I probably fucking dropped it onto the rails. My phones gone."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Jack said, "I guess we can do an email address."

"Don't be, it's fine, thing was slow anyway. Just - hell man, I hate buying new things. Or going to stores, anyway."

You hated stores then. That could make sense. You hated being put under pressure, you didn't want that. You didn't want a public appearance. Understandable, neither did Jack.

Sans, you were special. Jack could not define that enough. You really were. You were the flame, and Jack was the moth. A Romeo and Juliet, just one where both lived. Because Jack would protect you, Sans. He'd protect you from those horrid thoughts that led you to this station, from the people who didn't try to quench those thoughts. This was a real love between you and Jack. Sans. You would never have to worry. Not about a thing. This is real, and we were born for each other. Soulmates. Like Jack said earlier.

"Mhm," The Sans in his mind hummed, twisting from his own cab seat onto Jack's lap, his throne. "Soulmates."

"Soulmates," Jack would whisper in his fantasy. Then he'd cup Sans' face, lean in, pressing up into him. But the cab rocked over a bump and he was reminded that Sans was in the other seat, and not on his lap, and looking out of the window. Not at him.

But his mind wouldn't let up. The fantasy was reborn. Sans would turn from the window, unzipping the hoodie he had put back on before. "I need you," He'd breath, fingers spreading as he dragged them down the arm. "I want to feel you."

Jack swallowed thickly. His fantasies were starting to appear more frequently from just being in the same area as Sans. He needed more. Yet, he couldn't, because it'd be too fast. It'd scare you away, Sans. And Jack didn't want to do that.

They arrived too quickly at Sans' house for Jack's liking. The taxi slowed to a stop, and Sans turned to Jack.

"Guess I'm here," He said, "Thanks again. You were a real bro today. Here's my email, by the way. Feel free to contact me, it'd be cool to meet you again, new friend."

Friend. Good. You were heading in the right direction. Next, dating, sex, marriage, children. Or, just child, keep it one. Jack couldn't anticipate possibly having multiple. One would be fine.

Before Jack could reply, though, there was knocking on the window. Papyrus. He looked worried. Of course he was, Sans came home two hours later than he was supposed to. Sans gave Jack an apologetic smile.

"See ya another time," Sans said.

"See you later," Jack replied.

"Sans, where were you?" Papyrus demanded as soon as the car door opened. "I was worried about you!"

"It's nothing bro," Sans said, "I think I should tell ya inside. And get a therapist. Yeah."

Sans, you knew what you needed. Therapy, yes, but you weren't giving yourself everything you deserved. You held yourself back because you didn't want to disappoint and inconvenience others. And...

You didn't notice when your phone was picked up by a stranger after you dropped it.

Jack pulled the slick object out of his pocket, looking at the lock screen background. A meme. A funny one at that, leading Jack to chuckle. However, the downside was, it was password protected.

No matter. He could get through it.

~~~~~~

_'I need you to do a favor - Jack'_

_'You owe me a few, remember? - Jack'_

_'Yeah yeah, drippy boy, I remember. Whatcha need - Ben'_

_'I need you to hack into a phone and give me the password - Jack'_

_'That's it? No bailout from jail, no security footage being erased, really? - Ben'_

_'Yes - Jack'_

_' 'aight then - Ben'_

And just like that, he was into your life, Sans. 


End file.
